Kiss and Makeup
by Hikari Manganji
Summary: NatsumeMikan pairing. Once again Youichi has graced the elementary class with his prescence. What troubles will ensue that will convince Mikan and Natsume that the other is not so bad afterall. Inspired by diane05's fic, Inside the mind of Hijiri Youichi.


I was inspired by Diana05's fic so I decided to write my own version. Hope you guys don't mind.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Pairing:** Natsume/Mikan

**Kiss and Make-up**

Hijiri Youichi, one of the youngest who possess a dangerous Alice. He is also known to be attached to a certain Hyuuga Natsume. Today, his teacher called in sick so Youichi has a lot of free time to spare.

It was a usual day for the elementary class: Mikan tried to hug Hotaru only to be hit by her Bakagun again, got called polka-dotted panty girl by Natsume, Ruka was blushing at her while greeting a good morning and Narumi-sensei was once again absent. The substitute teacher that was teaching droned on boringly when the door opened slightly.

The gap was so small that no one noticed it opening when a sudden appearance of ghost scared the teacher out of the room. Youichi entered and approached Natsume.

Putting his shonen manga down, Natsume patted Youichi's head. "Good boy!" he said.

Sumire stood up and gushed over Youichi, trying to get on his good side. On the otherhand, Mikan stood up and approached Natsume, glaring at him.

Ignoring Sumire's cooing and opting to listen to Mikan's rant, he faced the angered girl.

"Natsume, you shouldn't be teaching Youichi to do bad things!" Mikan yelled a bit loudly.

"What do you care, polka-dotted panty?" Natsume retorted his usual taunt.

Mikan turned red, slowly steaming up to explode. But Youichi sniffed a bit which diverted their attention away from each other.

Another sniff came from the downcast head of Youichi. Mikan and Natsume panicked.

"This is all your fault, polka-dots. Your shouting made him cry!" Natsume glared.

"My fault! You're the one who shouldn't be teaching bad stuff to the kids!" Mikan replied, more angered than ever.

"Well you should--" Natsume was cut of by Youichi's wailing. (A/N: Oh no! I made Youichi cry)

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ghosts came out and wrecked havoc to all.

"Youichi, there now. Don't cry." Mikan tried reassuring the wailing boy to stop the onslaught of ghosts as she glared at her nemesis. "This is all your fault, Natsume."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" If possible, the screams became louder. More ghosts appeared.

"Koko! Read his mind… find a way to make him stop!" Mikan desperately pleaded to her mind-reading friend.

"Okay!" Koko stared at Youichi and smiled. "He wants you two to kiss."

"WHAT!" came a surprised shout from Mikan while Natsume raised his eyebrow.

"But that's what his mind says. He doesn't want you two fighting. So he wants you to kiss and make-up." Koko replied, smiling almost slyly.

"Well, Youichi look. Natsume and I aren't fighting anymore. See?" Mikan said, pulling a smiling face beside Natsume.

The wailing diminished but there was still a quiet cry. Youichi was staring at both of them in anticipation.

Horrified by the prospect, Mikan yelled. "Don't do this to me Youichi!"

"Oi, polka-dots. Let's get it over with." Natsume called out earning a protest from Sumire while Hotaru whipped out a camcorder.

"B-but…" Mikan stared, unsure.

"Look," Natsume said in an annoyed tone. "Youichi's parents are divorced and he doesn't need a reminder of all that arguments that he experienced when he was still with his parents so let's just prove that we're not fighting, okay?"

"But… we're not his parents!" Mikan protested. Youichi stared at Mikan with tear-filled eyes.

Sighing, Mikan gave Natsume a quick peck on his cheek. "There. Happy now?"

Youichi shook his head. "Mommy used to kiss daddy on the lips before."

Mikan blushed. "Well…" she hesitated.

She gave what Youichi wanted and leaned down towards Natsume. But Sumire had enough and pounced on Mikan before she managed to kiss Natsume on the lips. All hell broke out as Youichi got angry again. In the end, Youichi got tired of controlling the ghosts and went to sleep as he was sent to his room after the massive attack.

Approaching Natsume timidly, Mikan said, "Hey! Uhm… sorry about that."

Natsume continued on reading his manga, blowing her off completely.

This got Mikan mad. "Here I am apologizing to you and you just blew me off. Humpf! Fine! See if I care." She said as she stalked off angrily.

When Mikan got out of sight, Natsume put his manga down and caressed his cheek where she kissed it.

"I'm not sorry," he gazed towards her direction. "because I liked it."

With Mikan, she was calming her pounding heart and blushing cheek. "It… wasn't so bad, Natsume." She said as she looked towards his direction.

'_Thanks, Youichi.'_ They both thought out as the picture of a sleeping Youichi appeared in the sky, now having a little smile on his cute face.

_**The End.**_

Love it? Hate it? Sorry if it's bit rushed.


End file.
